


Shock blanket

by Dragon_wolf



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: Times when Martha Jones felt something on her shoulders despite the fact that there was clearly nothing there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Shock blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I Still suck at summaries.   
> Have a tiny snippet of fluff(?). As a treat.   
> Events of 'The last dodo' mentioned, beware spoilers.

When Martha first felt it she didn't know what it was. There was a gentle reassuring weight on her shoulders as she and the Doctor confronted some military officers who were wielding threatening looking clunky guns directly at them. 

They weren't in the best graces with these people, but that's what you get when you go against the military, even if what it's doing is bordering on genocide. Not that she was regretting anything she'd done today, it was all for the best, but the situation was looking rather dire for them specifically, what with the guns. 

The Doctor was standing by her side and talking quite rapidly, trying to calm the men in front of them down, with Martha backing him up and making her own points. There was some space between them. As far as she could tell nothing changed. But yet there it was, that feeling that momentarily threw her for a loop, kinda like a blanket thrown over her shoulders but like it was barely there, despite the fact that there was very clearly nothing there on her shoulders. 

She dismissed it as a stress response and didn't pay attention to it, focusing rather on their predicament, till it was gone. 

Second time it happened they were in a jail cell. Different world, completely different predicament, less serious this time. They were caught breaking some sort of useless law and put in here overnight, though one of the officers assured them it would all be fine in the morning and they could go then. 

There it was again, that blanket feeling over her shoulders as the Doctor sat on the bench a few inches away from her. She reached her hand up to try finding what was causing it and her fingers brushed ever so briefly against something soft that wasn't actually there. It felt warm and fluffy but before she could explore it further the feeling had gone. 

She neither felt nor saw any other movement in the whole room. She chalked it up to her imagination, maybe the stresses of traveling with the Doctor was getting to her in some sort of hyper specific way. She leaned against him, eliminating the space between them and felt him put his hand around her shoulders in a relaxed half hug. There wasn't much that they could do for now, might as well rest before they were let out in the morning. 

Third time it happened she'd already found out the man she was traveling with had wings. 

The way she found out was very much an accident. According to him he'd yet to find a way to breach the topic without something else doing it for him. This time the stacis field of MOLTO's display casings interfered with whatever cloaking he had going on and when Martha found him, suspended in a cage, his wings were fully visible. 

There wasn't much time to discuss it at the time but afterwards, while they were searching for clues on Earth, she'd had time to ask him about it. 

It happened some time after that talk, some time after they dealt with sabre tooth tigers and some other of MOLTO's problems, thought she wasn't sure exactly at what point after. All she knew was they were alone and that his wing, uncloaked now, rested gently on her shoulders, kind off in a manner shock blanket would be. 

"So it was you!" She exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud. He jerked away slightly, though the wing stayed on her shoulders, and looked at her, confused "that feeling i got a couple of times, the blanket over my shoulders when there was nothing there, that was you!" She reached up her hand and ran her fingers through the smaller, softer feathers at the top of the wing, earning a small shiver from it in the process. 

"Ummm" He started, looking a slight bit at a loss for words "yeaahh, sorry 'bout that. I didn't think you'd notice but i wanted to reassure you, sooo" He trailed off, looking sheepish. 

"It's alright" She reassured him "it feels nice"

That earned her a smile and the wing around her tightened, just slightly, filling her with warmth. It really was a good feeling. 

"Thank you" She murmured

"Any time!" He answered boisterously, wrapping her up in a full hug now. She noted happily that both his wings were wrapped around her now and that it was a feeling she hoped she would get to experience again.


End file.
